My True Love or My Master?
by Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada
Summary: Kiara is now an Espada and traveling to the human world for one year. She'll meet Ichigo and his gang and decides to stay with them. What happens when she falls in love with one of Ichigo's friends? And they find out that she is part of Aizen's army?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

I looked up into the starry night just as a shooting star passed by.

'Please,' I begged, a tear falling down my cheek, 'Someone help me!' I was in pain like someone had stabbed a knife in my chest. I couldn't breathe straight; it was rigid and getting slower by the minute. The chain of fate, in the center of my chest, was almost gone. The last one was being eaten away. I had a pounding headache that went along with the pain. I was about to turn into a hollow, intel someone saved me. His voice was soothing. It helped me calm down.

"Do you need help my child?"

I nodded trying to look for the source of the voice. I felt myself being lifted off of the ground.

"Don't worry." The voice said quietly and warmly, "You're safe with me."

I did fell warm and safe in his arms as he carried me. It was as the warmth drove away the pain. I started falling asleep. I tried fighting it but I still fell asleep.

-One Month Later-

"How do you feel Kiara?"

"I feel great." I replied, stretching my arms. "Thanks to you Aizen-san."

"It was no big deal." He replied.

"So am I really one of the Espadas?"

"Yes." He smiled, "You'll be the fifth Espada."

"Awesome!" I jumped up and down. I was alive thanks to Aizen. I was really happy. Aizen interrupted my thoughts.

"Ulquiorra will show you to your new room."

"Thank you so much Aizen-san!" I ran and gave him a hug. I ran after Ulquiorra to catch up.

"Aizen." Tosen said taking a step toward him. "Why are you so kind to that girl?"

"Why Tosen." Gin grinned. "Are you questioning Aizen?"

"Shut your mouth Gin or do you want to lose a limb like Grimmjow?"

Gin put his hands up in defense but still kept his weird smile.

"Don't worry Tosen," Aizen replied turning to face Tosen and Gin, "You'll find out soon enough, trust me."

-A Few Days Later-

"Kiara." Ulquiorra said opening the door to my room slightly. "Aizen wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you Ulquiorra." He nodded and shut the door behind him.

'I wonder what Aizen-san wants.' I combed my hair again, got up and walked to the grand hall to see what he wanted.

"Ah, Kiara." He said sitting in his throne. "I have heard that you have wanted to visit the human world. Is that correct?" I nodded, at first I was afraid that he was going to punish me intel he said something that surprised me.

"I am giving you permission to go to the human world."

I looked up at him with a confused look.

"Why do you look so confused?"

"Well…" I stated. "I thought you would be angry with me."

"Now Kiara why would I be angry with you?" I only shrugged my shoulders. I then smiled and bowed.

"Thank you Aizen-san." I said looking up. "How long may I stay?"

"You may stay one year." Once he said this I started jumping for joy.

Suddenly his tone got very serious. "But you must not tell anyone about where you came from or anything about me. And you must not mention my name to anyone either."

"Yes." I said. I had learned from the past month that Aizen didn't like being asked questions. "I understand."

"You may go now." He said putting back on a smile. I bowed again and started running for the gate to the human world.

**Notes: This is my first Bleach fan-fic, so please be nice to me. I watch the anime but I'm not that good at remembering anything important about it. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! I find reviews very helpful to my stories!! I'll try to update soon! **

**-Grimmy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Where the hell are you going?" A voice asked me from the shadow. I turned around and smiled as I saw who it was.

"Hi Grimmy."

"Stop callin' me 'Grimmy'!" He shouted back folding his arms.

I frowned and gave him the puppy dog eyes. "But I like that nickname."

"Yeah. But I sure as hell don't." I made another pouty face and started walking off.

"Where are you going for a month?" He asked looking away.

"Karakura Town." I replied turning around to face him. "Why?"

"Just be careful? Kay." This was the first time I have heard him ever care about something since he died.

"Alright." I turned around and started walking away with a smile on my face. I jumped into the gate and left my home, Hueco Mundo, behind.

-Karakura Town-

'Wow!' I thought to myself as I walked along on the street. I stopped by some shops and got some cloths so that I could blend in better with the humans. I had one some long, tight fitting, jeans and a white t-shirt that had a big blue flower on the right shoulder. For right now that was the only thing I could have intel I found somewhere to live for the year.

Before I had left for the town Ulquiorra had told me to look out for a strange kid that had funny orange hair and that his name was Ichigo. I told him that I would, and I was looking for him. I thought that it wouldn't be that hard to find a teenage kid with bright orange hair, but unfortunately it was hard. I stopped in my tracks as I felt two strong spiritual pressures. And they were close by, very, very close by. I turned around only to find myself face to face with some red head with weird tattoos.

"Eek!" I said as I fell to the ground on my butt. I looked up and saw several people behind him. And one of them for sure was Ichigo. They all looked like they were prepared to fight.

"Hello." I said quietly.

"Whey the hell is an arrancar doing here on Earth?" Ichigo said pushing the red haired guy out of his way.

"HEY!" The red head shouted. "What was that for carrot head?!"

"Shut up." Ichigo replied. "Now you had better answer my question or I'm gonna force the answers from you." I was scared now. Even though I was stronger than him, he was menacing in a way.

"I'm j-just h-here to get away for awhile." I replied stumbling over my words.

"Did Aizen send you?!" He shouted. Several people looked our way.

"No." I replied remembering Aizen-san telling me not to let anyone know that I knew him. "I don't know who you are talking about."

"Ichigo." The voice belonged to a small framed girl that had raven black hair. "I think you're scaring her and the humans." Ichigo looked at her and sighed. He got up and started walking. He turned around and pointed toward me.

"You!" He said. "Follow us. NOW!" He turned around walking again. I sighed and was about to get up. The red head offered to help me up and I took it.

"Thank you." I looked at him and smiled. He just stared back and blushed a little. He started walking also. I didn't have a clue were they were taking me, but hopefully it was somewhere nice.

-An Hour Later-

All the guys were sitting on the floor while all the girls were on the bed.

"So you really don't know who Aizen is?"

"Nope." I replied smiling.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Renji said deep in thought. (When we reached Ichigo's house, everyone told me their names.)

"You can't turn into an arrancar without the Hogyoku or taking off your mask as a hollow."

"I know." I replied looking down.

"I was killed by a hollow, and the chain of fate was almost gone." My hand automatically moved to where the chain of fate was when I was dying. "I thought for sure that I was going to become a hollow and forever prey on humans." I felt everyone's eyes on me as I continued. "Before the last chain was eaten I heard someone speak, and pick me up. Then it turned all black."

"So you have no clue who helped you, do you?" Ichigo asked looking away.

I shook my head. My eyes downcast.

"Well I believe you." Renji said. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "She would have killed us by now if she was sent by Aizen." Everyone knew that Renji was speaking the truth.

"Fine." Ichigo said. "The only problem now is where she is going to stay. And to me you have a few options."

"What are my options?" I asked looking up.

"Well." He said deep in thought. "You can stay here with me and Rukia, Renji and Chad, or Orihime and Uryu. It's your choice."

I thought about it for a few minutes then said my decision.

"If you don't mind I think I'll stay with Renji and Chad. If it's alright with you two."

Chad replied, "Fine with me." Renji just shrugged his shoulders.

"Awesome!" I replied getting up.

"Orihime, Rukia, would you guys like to go clothes shopping with me?"

"Sure," they both jumped up off of the bed.

"So you like to shop?" Orihime asked me with a big grin.

"Nope." They both looked disappointed.

"Why not?" Rukia asked.

"Sorry to hurt your feelings but I'm kinda a tomboy. And I really just need some clothes."

"Okay, we can still help you." They both grabbed one of my arms and pulled me through the doorway.

"I already like her." Renji said. Ichigo, Uryu and Chad looked at him funny. "What?"

**Notes: Okay hopefully this chapter is good. Oh and there is something I forgot to do in the first chapter. Since Kiara didn't become a hollow yet she doesn't have a hollow mask or anything like that. Oh and I forgot to describe what she looks like. She has white hair with blue streaks in it and its short hair, like an a line hair. Short in the back long in front. And she has green emerald eyes. And she is 5'9 and she kinda has a small frame. Okey dokey, well please review and hope you enjoyed it. **

**-Grimmy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

-Chad's House-

I walked with Renji and Chad back to Chad's place. I found out the hard way that Chad didn't like to talk much, so I mostly talked to Renji on the way. I was kinda tired out from shopping three hours with Orihime and Rukia. Chad's house was more like a small condo. It had a kitchen, a living room, and two rooms. I blushed as I realized that I would be sharing the same room as Renji.

"You'll be staying in the same room with Renji, Kiara." I looked over at Renji and found that he was blushing too. I dropped all of the shopping bags on the floor in the guest room. When I looked around the room I froze. There was only one bed.

Renji must've seen the look on my face and quickly said, "I'm going to sleep on the floor intel we get another bed." I nodded, but I still had butterflies in my stomach.

_Why am I acting like this? _I thought to myself. _What does this feeling mean? I'll have to ask Rukia and Orihime._

I walked back out to the living room where Chad and Renji were sitting on the couch. I sat next to Renji and watched T.V. with them. After a few minutes I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier. I tried to keep them open but couldn't. I felt myself falling sideways.

-Renji-

I felt something hit my left shoulder. I looked over and found that Kiara had fallen asleep. I started blushing. I didn't dare move or else I would wake her up.

"Hey Chad I think that I'll go to bed early." Chad nodded. I slowly got up and picked up Kiara and carried her to the guest room. She was lighter than I thought she would be. I carefully laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She moved slightly but was still again. My heart started beating fast.

_Ah, damn. _I thought to myself, blushing again. _Why the hell am I falling for her? _

I changed into my pajama pants and left my shirt off. I climbed onto my own bed on the floor and just laid there. Usually I'm not this nice to people. But yet why do I feel this way around her? I was confused and stayed half the night thinking about it.

-Kiara-

I slowly opened my eyes. It took me a few moments to realize where I was. I then remembered how I feel asleep on the couch. I got up quickly only to trip and fall off the side of the bed. When I opened my eyes again I blushed. I accidently fell on top of Renji. His eyes were open too and he was bright red. I blushed even more when I found out he wasn't wearing any shirt and how close our faces were. I was too shocked to move, and I guess he was to. My heart started speeding faster, and the butterflies in my stomach came back.

"G-Good m-morning." I whispered. I slowly sat up and got off of him. I got up and walked slowly to the bathroom. I shut the door and slid down on the floor. I was bright red. I got up again and washed my face; I turned on the shower and got in. I couldn't get him out of my mind. When I had to get off of him, I saw a few scars, and tattoos, and man was he muscular. I blushed even more thinking about him. I banged my head against the wall.

After a few minutes I got out and dried myself off. I changed into new clothes and came out of the bathroom. Renji was just outside of the door and turned his head as I opened the door. This time he had a shirt on.

"Sorry 'bout falling on you."

"No problem."

"Um…" I said looking away. "Do you know how I got on the bed?"

"You feel asleep on the couch, so I carried you to the guest room."

"Thanks." I said smiling. I walked back to the guest room to collect myself.

-Kurosaki House-

After everyone got ready at Chad's house we left for Ichigo's house. I was silent the entire way there.

"Kiara!" I heard Rukia say as she opened the front door. She gave me a hug. Orihime saw me to and gave me a hug also. I smiled and tried to forget this morning.

"Hi you guys." I said smiling and waving. "So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well." Orihime started.

"We are going on a picnic today." Rukia finished.

"What's a picnic?" I asked confused.

"It's where we go to a park and eat something homemade." Ichigo replied. He came around the corner holding a basket looking thing.

"Okay." A few minutes later we were at the city park eating our lunch under the shade. I had grown so close to everyone in these few days. They seemed to accept me for who I am. After awhile the guys went off to play some kind of sport with other guys. Orihime, Rukia, and I just sat talking under the tree.

_Now's the perfect time to ask them. _I thought to myself. Rukia's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, concern on her face as well as Orihime.

I only nodded. "I'm a little confused about something."

"Yes?"

"Whenever I am around, a certain person, I get butterflies in my stomach and my heart starts beating fast. And I am confused on what it means."

"It means that you like that person." Rukia said smiling. "Your heart is telling you that you should belong with that person also." Orihime nodded at this. "If you don't mind me asking, who is it that you like?"

"No thank you." Afraid of how they would react. That got them curious.

"Please tell us," Orihime asked, "We promise to keep it a secret."

"Promise?" I said. They knew this was important to me so they agreed not to tell anyone.

"Well, this morning I woke up with a start. I accidently fell out of the bed and…"

"Yes?" Orihime asked.

"…I landed on top of him. He was wearing no shirt, so I started blushing really hard and my heart accelerated."

They both gasped at what I said.

"You like Renji!!" They both said at the same time. Then they both started giggling. I was confused.

Rukia finally said something. "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone about who you like." I sighed in relief.

"So Renji didn't have his shirt on?" Orihime asked. I nodded. "I bet that was awkward for you."

"Yes." I looked up at them and asked, "Do you know where he got those scars?" Rukia nodded.

"A few years back, he and Ichigo had to fight each other." She looked sad. "Ichigo won in the end, and Renji was hurt badly." I looked over to where Renji was. All of a sudden we heard a cry. A hollow had appeared right in the middle of the park. The regular humans thought that was an earthquake so they ran for shelter. Ichigo and Renji changed into Soul Reapers and prepared to attack them.

But the hollow wasn't after them. It started running towards where the three of us were. We all got up. I reached for my sword but found out that I didn't have it. I had left it back at Chad's. I cursed under my breath. For once in my life I was afraid. I was powerful with my zanpakuto, but without it I was powerless. With the hollows hand outstretched he lunged for me. I couldn't move my legs in time to get out of the way. A few seconds later Renji was standing in front of me.

The hollows hand pierced right through Renji's chest. Blood was everywhere and he started coughing up blood. Ichigo yelled and sliced the hollow's mask right in half. Renji fell to the ground.

"Renji!!" I yelled. I ran over to him and tried to stop the blood. I felt myself coming to tears. Orihime was on his other side using her power to save him. We were all crowded around him. His wound was healed completely but now he had a new scar and he was unconscious. Ichigo went back to his human body and carried Renji back to Chad's place. Everyone went home hoping that Renji would be okay. Chad said goodnight and went to bed. I stayed by Renji's side and cried.

_It's my fault he's in this position. _

"I'm sorry." I said to him and more to myself. I felt a hand touch mine. I looked over at his face and it was full of pain.

"Don't blame yourself."

"But it's my fault that you got hurt. You didn't have to save me."

"Yes…" He replied. "Yes I did." I was confused on why he would say this.

"But why?" He started trying to sit up. After he did he looked me in the eye. He held onto my hand tighter.

"I think that I'm falling for you." This caught me by surprise. I was also speechless.

"I…" I began. I looked away then looked back at him. "I think I like you too." I smiled at saying this. Maybe what Rukia said was true. Maybe I was meant to be with him. I started crying again, but only out of happiness. He wiped the tears away with his free hand. He leaned his forehead against mine. I was happy there and then.

-Renji-

When I woke up I found Kiara crying. I searched for her hand and took it in mine. She looked down at me and said "I'm sorry."

"Don't blame yourself." I replied knowing that it truly wasn't her fault.

"But it's my fault that you got hurt. You didn't have to save me."

_Yes I did, _I thought to myself, _because I love you Kiara._

"Yes…"I replied. "Yes I did." She had a confused look on her face.

"But why?" I tried sitting up. After I did I looked her in the eye and held onto her hand tighter.

"I think that I'm falling for you."

"I…" She began. She looked away then looked back at me. "I think I like you too." She smiled at saying this. She started crying again. I wiped the tears away with my free hand. I leaned my forehead against hers.

-Kiara-

He put his free hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him. My heart started beating faster because I knew what he was going to do. He leaned in closer and kissed me. I kissed him back and when I did he deepened the kiss. I lost track of time, but it felt like forever and that it could last forever. Finally I pulled away a little breathless. I laid my head on his shoulder and felt him lean against me and bury his face in my hair, breathing in.

I finally spoke. "You need to rest." He sighed.

"I guess." I let go of him and got up. I helped him up and let him sleep on my bed. I was about to lay down on the floor when his hand grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I started blushing as he pulled me onto the bed with him. I snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We both fell asleep within a few minutes.

**Notes: Wow. I hope that this isn't too long of a chapter. I was originally planning on putting Renji kissing Kiara in a later chapter, but it didn't fit with the plot, so I had to do it earlier. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Oh and there is a poll on my profile about who is the coolest bad guy. So check it out if you have time!! C ya!!**

**Grimmy**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

-Kiara-

I was the first to wake up. I had nothing to do so I started tracing Renji's scars and tattoos with my index finger. When I came to his newly formed scar I winced. Renji had saved my life that day and nearly died if Orihime had not been there. I made a mental note to thank her later on.

-Renji-

I woke up to Kiara tracing my scars and tattoos with her finger. When she got to my new scar, she winced. Probably from the memory of it.

"You're still blaming yourself, aren't you." I said surprising her. She looked up at me and nodded. I sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's not your fault?"

"Alot to convince me." She replied. "I should have kept my zanpakuto with me."

I lifted her chin so that I could see her face. "IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT." I said slowly and grinned. She hit me lightly on my shoulder and muttered, "I'm not mental you know." I smiled at this and so did she.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked. I just shrugged. Instead I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I felt her snuggled closer to me and sighed.

"We really should get up Renji." She said looking up at me. I nodded in agreement. She sat up and got off the bed. I followed her even though it hurt. I looked over at the clock and noticed the time. It was 7:50 am.

_Ah Damn!! _I thought to myself. I grabbed the school uniform and put it on, throwing my pajamas on the floor.

"Renji? Where are you going?" Kiara asked opening the door to the bedroom.

"School!" I yelled over my shoulder. "I'll tell you about it later!" I waved goodbye to her.

-Kiara-

Renji ran out the door. He told me that he would explain later. Chad was gone too when I looked in his room.

"So it's just me." I sighed out of sadness. I didn't like being alone. I always had someone with me. That's when I heard a noise.

"Don't forget about me." I looked down for the source of the voice. It was Noba.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that Noba."

"It's quite alright."

"Hey Noba?" I asked sitting on the couch.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go to the park with me?" He nodded yes and I smiled at him. I got up to go change into some jeans and a black T-shirt. I put some sandals on, grabbed my zanpakuto, put it in a guitar case, and grabbed my new favorite jacket. Noba got inside the guitar case and left part of the zipper undone so that he could breath. I locked the door behind me and headed for the park. I found a nice big tree and sat down in the shade. Noba got out of the case and sat next to me. It was such a beautiful morning.

I laid back against the tree trunk and watched the clouds go by.

"I wish the others could see this also." Noba nodded in agreement. "Do you know what time this 'school' thing ends?" I asked looking at him.

"It ends at 3:00."

"What!" I yelled out surprised. "What are we supposed to do till then?" He just shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and thought of something to do.

Seven hours later we were back at the park.

"Well…" I said looking back at the sky. "That was fun." We had both decided that we would visit a museum. Then walk around town and looked around at all of the little shops. I laid down on the grass in the shade and watched the clouds pass by slowly. That's when _he _showed up. Gin Ichimaru. I was never fond of him.

"What do you want Gin?" I asked in a rude way.

"Now, now be nice." I glared at him, my mood changing from relaxed to anger.

"I only came to deliver a warning to you."

"And what is it?" I asked standing up and folding my arms.

"Don't do anything that you'll regret later."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I yelled, getting angrier by the minute.

"You'll see." And at that he disappeared. I fell back to the ground. I tried to calm my anger down before I hurt anyone near me. Suddenly I remembered.

"Noba!!" I said looking around. He wasn't next to me, so I started panicking. I looked on the other side of the treed and found him trembling, probably from fear. I picked him up and held him close. After a few minutes he stopped trembling.

"You lied to all of them. Didn't you?" He asked. This caught me by surprise, but I knew what he meant. I nodded.

"And you really are an Espada and part of Aizen's army?" I nodded again looking away from him.

"Please Noba. I-I didn't come here to harm anyone. I swear."

"I know that much is true." He replied.

"Are you going to tell them that I lied?"

"No." He said. "Because you seem happy to be with them and most of all because you make Renji happy." I smiled at him and thanked him. It was around 3:20 when everyone else showed up. I got up and waved to them. So did Noba.

"Hey guys." I said smiling as they got closer. When Renji got closer I poked him in the chest and said, "You promised to tell me about school."

He rubbed the spot I where I poked him and replied, "I know."

"Hey." Ichigo said, "Why do you have Noba with you?" I shrugged.

"I needed someone to talk to."

"Kiara." Rukia asked all serious.

"Yes?"

"I felt Gin Ichimaru's spiritual pressure; did he happen to come here?" This is hen I started lying to them.

"No. But I did fell some strong pressure." I looked over at Renji's expression. Doubt flickered across his face. I grabbed my guitar case and started walking toward Chad's house.

-Renji-

Something was bothering Kiara. Ichigo looked at me concerned. He probably had a feeling she wasn't telling the truth. I just shrugged my shoulders and turned around to follow her. I heard Chad say goodbye to the others and catch up with me. When we got back to Chad's place I met up with Kiara in the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. Concern in my voice.

"Nothing is wrong." She replied. She started for the door. I got there first and shut it before she could walk out.

"What's wrong?" I asked again. When she didn't answer me, my anger grew. _Why isn't she saying anything?_

"Nothing really." She said smiling. "I promise."

"You're lying, and I know it Kiara." She tried opening the door, but I kept it shut.

"You know you can tell me anything." I said as calm as I could.

"No." She replied. I started to move toward her, and she moved away. I backed her up against the wall. I grabbed both of her wrists and brought them up over her head and pinned them to the wall with my left hand. My right hand stayed on the wall next to her head so that I wouldn't lose my balance.

I moved closer to her and said once again, "Tell me Kiara." She still refused to tell me as if I would hate her for the rest of my life.

"You know I would never hate you." That's when the tears came flowing.

"You promise?" She asked sobbing. I loosened my grip on her wrists a little. I nodded.

"I'm so sorry. I was afraid that you guys would never accept me if I told you the truth."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"I lied about seeing Gin. He came to me."

"Why?"

"He gave me a warning." She looked me in the eye when she said this. I looked away.

"Is there anything else you're not telling me?" She nodded and started crying again. "I lied about knowing Aizen. And I'm part of the Espadas." I was shocked at what she said. It took a few minutes for my brain to process what she said. I let her go and stumbled onto the bed.

"I told you that you would hate me." She said sliding down the wall to the floor. I looked at her. For some reason, that I couldn't explain why, I wasn't mad at her. I loved her too much to be mad at her. I got up off of the bed and walked over to her. I lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"I don't hate you at all, because I love you too much." Doubt was on her face. I grabbed her hand in mine and led her back to the bed. I sat down and made her sit on my lap.

"I pulled her close to me and whispered in her ear, "I will always love you no matter what." I wiped away any remaining tears. "And I'm not going to do this out of pity." She turned to look at me confused. I only smiled at her reaction. With my lips barely touching her skin, I traced up her neck, traced her jaw line then finally kissed her. It took a minute before she responded back to me. We both fell backwards onto the bed our breathing growing faster.

-Later that Night-

-Renji-

Kiara's words raced through my head. She had lied to all of us. Then why the hell did I still love her? I looked over at her sleeping face. I sat up and looked around the room. Both of our clothes were all over the floor. I found my hair tie and put my hair back into a pony tail. Kiara and I had done something that was against the rules of the Soul Society. We made love to one another. I did tell Kiara that it wasn't out of pity, but out of love. I loved her more than anything in the whole world, and the Soul Society couldn't do anything about it. Let them come if they want; I'll protect her and so will my friends.

**Notes: another long chapter. I hoped that you enjoy it. Oh and if your confused Kiara only has a week before she has to leave. I feel as if I had rushed this chapter a little fast. If I did just tell me. Please REVIEW!! **

**Grimmy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

-Kiara-

I woke up all alone in the bed. I looked around for Renji but couldn't find him anywhere. I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes. I blinked a couple of times so that I could get rid of the blurriness. Everything that had happened last night came flooding back into my head. Me telling Renji that I was really an Espada, and how I had lied to them about knowing Gin and Aizen.

I felt ashamed and fear as I thought about Aizen. I broke my promise to my master about telling them the truth. But I had a good reason. Renji was the one I loved, but I still had a feeling that he was going to punish me for it when I got back. I deserved it. Then the realization hit me. My month of vacation is over in just a week.

I looked over as the door to the bedroom opened. I heard a yawn and immediately knew it was Renji.

"I thought that you left and went to this, school." I asked him confused, since it was Tuesday.

"I'm gonna skip it today."

"Why?"

"Because I want to spend the day with you." He replied grinning.

I blushed a deep red and looked away.

"You're not mad about last night?"

"About us making love?"

"That's not what I meant." I said blushing even more.

"Oh." He said, shutting the door. "No, I'm not mad and I never was mad."

"Yeah right."

"Kiara." He said sternly.

"What?" I asked, "I had lied to the one I care most about." He walked over and sat next to me. I felt a little awkward because he only had p.j. pants on and… well I had nothing on.

"Please don't make me explain again." He pleaded with me.

"I won't." I promised. I smiled and looked into his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed me for the longest time. When he broke away he was smiling.

"You should get dressed." He said.

"Yeah, so should you."

"But I'm not the one who is naked." He said smirking. I threw a pillow at his head, but he dodged and was still smirking.

I got up and walked over to the dresser. I opened the drawer that was full of the clothes that Orihime and Rukia picked out for me. I picked out a red shirt with black flowers on it and choose blue faded jeans to go with them. I fixed my hair by combing it out. When I walked out Renji was waiting for me. He held out his hand and I took it.

"I picked out somewhere special where we could go." He said pulling me along.

"And where is that?" I asked him, trying to match his pace.

"It's a surprise." He said walking even faster. After a few minutes he stopped and turned toward me. He took off his bandana and tied it around my head so that I couldn't see. With one hand leading me, and his other hand on my back, we started walking forward slowly. I could hear water and some ducks quacking.

"Renji, where are we?" I asked, curious about where he was taking me. He pushed me down a little on what seemed like a bench. I felt his hands move to untie the bandana. I blinked because the light was still bright.

"Alright. What do you think about it?" He asked all happy. I looked around, and I was right, it was a beautiful pond that was surrounded by huge willow trees. I gasped loudly.

"Renji." I started, "It's beautiful."

"Cool isn't it. The old lady that lives here owns this pond." He replied wrapping his arms around me. "I told her about you and she was delighted to let me show you this pond."

I looked over at him and smiled. "I love it Renji. Thank You." I leaned my head against his shoulder. I heard a sound behind us and turned around to find the little old lady. She waved when Renji turned around.

"Hi Mrs. Thatch." Renji said smiling.

"Hello Renji." She replied. She was holding something square.

"So is this Kiara?" She asked.

"Yeah." Renji replied.

"I made a snack for you two, in case you get hungry."

"Thank you Mrs. Thatch." I said with a smile.

"You're welcome sweetie." She said smiling back. She left and I turned back around.

"She's nice."

"Yeah, but not as nice and kind as you are." Renji said grinning. He started to lean forward and I knew what he was gonna do. I met him half way and kissed him deeply. We kissed at least for a few minutes before he broke off for a breath.

"You know that I will love you forever." He said as he kissed up my neck and back to my mouth.

"Yea..." All I managed to say. Renji was about to take both of our shirts off, but I stopped him.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Not right now Renji, what about the old lady?" I asked.

"Who cares 'bout her right now. All I want is you."

"I know Renji..." But he kept on going. He managed to get his shirt off and started on mine. I had this odd feeling that someone was watching us, so I started to blush.

"Renji…" I said gasping. "Someone is watching…"

"So?" He replied. Kissing down my neck.

"Renji…please not right now." As if to answer my prayers the little old lady came out. Renji looked over at her, a little mad that what we were doing had to stop. I looked up at him and he looked right back at me.

"I promise when we get back home." I whispered. I grabbed my shirt and put it back on. He buttoned his back up.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said to the old lady.

"It's okay, but you better get going my husband is coming home soon."

"Thanks." Renji replied. He helped me up off the bench. I waved goodbye to the lady and thanked her for everything.

"You promise?" Renji said when we were a block away from Chad's house.

"Yes I promise that we can continue when we get back."

"Thanks because I was enjoying it." He said grinning. He took my hand unlocked the door and then picked me up. He carried me all the way to the bedroom, shut the door behind him and carried me to the bed. He started kissing me deeply and began were we left off.

Few Hours Later

"That was great Renji." I said.

"I know. Thanks for agreeing to do it."

"Well you did say that you wanted to spend your day with me."

He only laughed.

"Renji." I began.

"Yeah?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I put my hand in his. He intertwined his hand with mine.

"Yes, I wish to spend the rest of my life with you to." He said kissing me on my forehead.

**Notes: Sorry it's been sooo long since I last updated for you guys. I hope you're not mad. ) I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! And thanx to all the people that read and review this story! Thanx!! **

**Grimmy**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the inconveince!

**Unfortunately I will not be able to finish this story due the fact that I am graduating soon and I won't have enough time to update, and the fact that I have been super busy and haven't posted for a long time! I feel extremely bad! **

**I hope that soon after I graduate I will be able to continue my stories, and hopefully have them finished! But I feel extremely bad that I have not updated in quite a while now! **** But please stay tuned and if I do manage to get some free time, in my hectic senior year, I will try and publish a few more chapters! Thanks to all my reviewers! **

**Sincerely,**

** ~Grimmy **


End file.
